


Nothing Beautiful Stays Forever

by Pantherheart



Series: Through the Eyes of a Poet: Poems by Pantherheart [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV series)
Genre: F/F, I still have not forgiven the writers, Shakespearean Sonnet, but I didn't have the courage to post it until now, but also because 5x10 happened, written for a school assignment, written months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: I wrote this for my English class a few months back. The assignment was to write a Shakespearean sonnet about something we love. And since I love Root and Shaw and am still heartbroken over 5x10, I wrote this.





	Nothing Beautiful Stays Forever

__**"You're saying 'maybe someday'?"  
"Yeah, sure, Root. ‘Maybe someday’."  
-Root and Sameen Shaw, Person of Interest Season 4, Episode 11: "If-Then-Else"**

 

Root - my Perky Psychopath, my Eeyore...  
I miss you more than you will ever know.  
You are gone and my heart feels so sore.  
In truth, your death hit me like an arrow.  
I watched the camera pan down your face  
To reveal your once bright, beautiful eyes -  
Now dark, dull, seeing nothing in this space.  
Not Shaw nor I got to say our "Goodbye"s.  
You've come such a long way from who you were.  
You found family, a home, and true love.  
You found Shaw, only to be ripped from her;  
Losing the love you're so deserving of.  
The writers killed you off for being gay.  
I'll always remember... "Maybe someday."


End file.
